Articles that are sewn and secured together, particularly those worn by a user are generally selected based on a number of criteria. When these articles are used in a sport, such as golf, the fit and comfort of the article can be critical to the user's success in the sport. For example, loose fitting golf gloves can hamper a player's ability to properly grip their club. As a result, the player's performance can be poor. In another example, the fit of a golfer's shoes can have consequences not only in the comfort of the player but also in the shoes' ability to provide a solid base of support. If the shoes are too loose in the heel area, a golfer's foot can move relative to the ground which is undesirable. These deficiencies can also result in the player having poor performance.
Many golfers would prefer to have custom apparel made-to-order that matches their individual needs. This is accomplished by custom-making apparel for the golfer. Since the majority of golfers cannot afford custom-made shoes, they must wear shoes of a pre-made size that best fit their feet.
Presently, ordering customized articles, such as golf shoes, requires telephoning or physically going to a supplier, manufacturer or retailer to discuss and order such shoes with the desired characteristics. This process may include having the user's feet measured. Currently, this method of forming customized golf shoes is a time consuming, labor intensive and expensive process.
There is a need for computerized order systems for ordering sports apparel.